Sacred Heart
by VINAI
Summary: The brothers learn that even though some things can be hard, they will always have each other. *Set in KW 'verse!* I DONT OWN THEM! Plz R&R!


**Sacred Heart**

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Knight mansion. The main crew were all either getting left over things from the weekend put away, or getting ready for next week's work load. Though Karr found it odd that someone would already want to get ready for next week when, in his mind and anybody else who had one, the weekend was still quite very practically young. But, hey. Who was he to judge, right?

Grabbing the remote for the TV, he started to scroll through channels. Making sure to keep a secure hold on the bowl of freshly popped popcorn on his lap. After a few times of aimlessly searching, he finally came across something he would enjoy: The A-Team.

Of course, he wasn't one to usually watch shows like these. He preferred the kind that made you angry or deeply sad inside. The kind that made you either shit your pants, or want to throw something at the wall in frustration. Buuuuut, fate has its ways in many things. And unfortunately for him, today Fate picked him to play with over what he would get to watch.

Getting comfy on the couch, he grabbed a handful of popcorn and continued to watch his show. Though he was only listening with half an ear. Today it just didn't seem like his mind wanted to stop and relax for a minute. It was bombarding him with thought after thought and it soon made Karr wish he could just chuck his brain out the window.

But one thought in particular seemed to hang around more often then the others. And it was-yes, you guessed it-his little brother. Lately, Kitt's just been acting a little weird. He's not as talkative like he was, and Kitt certainly doesn't hang out with him as much as he used to. Why though, he has yet to find out. That is, if he can get the chance.

 _Speak of the devil,_ Karr thought as he caught sight of the person he was just thinking of. Kitt walked into the kitchen, grabbed something from the pantry and made his way back to wherever it was he was going. Completely oblivious to the being on the couch.

 _Or ignoring,_ he thought suggestively. Hoping that that wasn't the case.

"Hey, Kitty," Karr teased playfully, using the nickname Michael often used whenever he tries to get his way with the younger werewolf.

Kitt stopped mid step and faced the couch. Mild surprise etched all over his face. "Karr? Jeez I didn't even know you were sitting there." He chuckled as he came to sit down in the armchair next to the sofa Karr was occupying.

"Well, what can I say? I'm the master of disguise. Nobody can see me."

Kitt just rolled his sky blue eyes. "Right. So did you need me for something?"

"No. Just thought you'd be up for a little TV time with your bro."

The youngest only gave him a small smile. "Thanks but, I've got stuff to do."

Now Karr frowned. "Oh no. Don't tell me Devon's 'must-work-on-the-weekends' disease has gotten to you _too_!"

"What? No! No, I just thought I'd...do something different is all." He laughed.

Karr narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by 'do something different?'"

"Uh, stuff," he replied somewhat snootily to his brother. "Why does it bother you so bad?"

The eldest couldn't help but feel a little taken back with the sudden change in tone. What did he do to deserve that? "I'm just curious, Kitt. You don't need to get snippy with me over it."

"Well, sorry. But you kinda drive me to that point. You always feel like everything _I_ do has to be _your_ business."

"No I don't." The eldest started defensively, his eyes turning darker.

"Yes you do."

"Kitt, what's your problem? You've been acting weird since that last mission we went on."

" _I've_ been acting weird? _You're_ the one who's been acting weird. I never see you anymore."

"What are you talking about?! _You_ were the one who's been avoiding me for the past couple of weeks!"

"You were the one avoiding _me!_ "

They both slipped into a heated silence for a few moments. Their eyes finally tearing away from each other. Karr looked back up to the TV when there was a building being blown up, but soon went back down to the coffee table before him.

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore." Kitt finally said quietly, keeping his gaze in front.

"How so?" Karr asked just as quietly, not looking at him.

"Well, it's like...ever since that last mission we've...grown apart," he said. "I don't know why or how but, that's how I feel."

"I can agree with that. We definitely don't hang out like we did."

"I wanted to bring it up to you but," Kitt finally looked over at his brother. Karr meeting his gaze. "I thought you were mad or something. So I let it be."

He frowned. "Why would I be mad? And even if I was, you can still come and talk to me, Kitt.

You know that, right?"

His little brother nodded. "Can we go do something? Get away for a few hours?"

The TV was off and the bowl of popcorn was set down on the table before Kitt could even blink. "I'd love that."

Kitt gave him a smile as he stood up from his spot in the armchair. "Cool. Where to?"

The eldest shrugged. "Eh. You pick. I really don't know."

"Ok, well. We could go to the park or something. Go dig up some holes."

A certain glint took place in Karr's eyes. " _Or_ , we could go harass the neighbor's cat?"

Kitt couldn't help but laugh. "What happens if she comes out with a broom stick and pepper spray again?"

"Don't worry, little brother. I'll protect you." Karr said triumphantly as he made his way to the back door, changing forms once it was open.

"Oh my hero." Kitt chided dramatically.

"Damn right. Now let's go!"

With a roll of his eyes, Kitt followed suit. Both black wolves disappearing into the thick treeline. The door left wide open in their wake.


End file.
